Sehun's Name
by dinodeer
Summary: "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Apa itu?" "Heh? Itu namamu kan?" a Sehun & Luhan Fanfiction from me. HunHan


Title : Sehun's Name

Author : dinodeer

Cast :

• EXO – Sehun

• EXO – Luhan

Pair(s) : HunHan

Genre : Half of Romance, Yaoi.

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot or Ficlet or Drabble?

Summary : "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Apa itu?" "Heh? Itu namamu kan?"

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di drama Jepang "boku no hatsukoi wo kimi ni sasagu" kelanjutan cerita dibuat sendiri sama dinodeer. Sehun punya Luhan, Luhan punya Sehun, keduanya milik Tuhan.

Note : Judul sepertinya gak sesuai sama cerita, hehehe. Semuanya Author P.O.V ya~

**Sehun's Name | HunHan**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat, terdengar tergesa-gesa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pula. Dia memegang buku-buku yang sudah tak muat di tasnya itu erat.

"Sehun pabbo!" rutuknya. Malang sekali orang yang bernama Sehun itu, baru muncul namanya di fanfic ini sudah dirutuki oleh Luhan.

Tap

Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu bergeser sedikit menuju dinding pembatas gedung lantai dua itu. Matanya terlihat menyipit dengan kening yang sedikit dikerutkan. Seorang namja berambut pirang aneh tertangkap oleh pandangan matanya. Namja itu tengah duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh dari gedung tempat dia berdiri sekarang.

"Pabbo!" rutuknya lagi. "Kenapa dia masih menungguku sih? Keras kepala!"

Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mungilnya menuruni tangga gedung itu dan menghampiri namja yang tadi dia lihat dari koridor lantai dua itu.

"SEHUUUUUN!" panggilnya.

Namja yang berambut pirang aneh yang tadi Luhan panggil Sehun itu tidak bergeming.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Luhan lagi.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya di tengah perjalannya menuju namja berambut pirang aneh itu.

"Aish! Dia pakai earphone!" gerutunya. Dia pun menghampiri Sehun dan kini sudah berada di hadapannya itu. Sehun masih duduk sambil menunduk sedangkan Luhan kini sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Sudah kubilang kau pulang duluan malah tidak menurut, kau tahu kan kalau aku harus menuntaskan tugasku hari ini juga. Untung saja aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, berterimakasihlah pada otakku yang pintar ini sehingga kau tak perlu menungguku terlalu lama. Cepat bangun Sehun-ah!" ujarnya panjang lebar dengan tangan masih dipinggang.

Sehun tidak bergerak.

"Hei! Sehun-ah! Kau tidur?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun masih tak bergeming.

Luhan berjongkok didepan Sehun dan menatap namja itu heran.

"Sehun-ah!" teriaknya.

Hening.

"Ya! Pabbo Sehun! Cepat bangun!" teriaknya lagi.

Masih hening.

"Ya! Sehun!" teriak Luhan kesal sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sehun.

"YA!" balas Sehun sambil melepas earphonenya kasar.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar!" teriaknya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Heh?"

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Apa itu?!" gerutunya.

"Heh?! Itu namamu kan?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sehunnie."

"Heh?"

"Sehunnie. Mana panggilan Sehunnie-ku?"

"Heeeh?"

"Jangan hanya menjawab 'heh' saja, Hyung seperti orang bodoh!"

"Heeeeeh?! Kurang ajar!"

"Mana panggilan Sehunnie-ku?! Sejak setahun lalu Hyung selalu memanggilku Sehunnie. Hyung kenapa tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan Sehun hah?"

Luhan terkekeh.

"Habisnya Sehun pabbo. Sudah tahu aku pulang cukup sore kau malah menungguku disini berjam-jam. Aku jadi khawatir kau tiba-tiba meleleh gara-gara sinar matahari." Jawab Luhan tidak nyambung.

"Sudah kubilang Sehunnie!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Hahaha. Oh Sehun."

"Sehunnie!"

"Ehm… Sehun-ah?"

"Ya!"

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang lebih mudah darinya itu.

"Luhannie Hyung~ Xiao Lu~ Baby Han~ Hannie Hyung~" rengeknya.

"Ih, ih, ih, ada anak SD tersesat." Ejek Luhan.

"Sehun-ah?" lanjutnya.

"Aish! Sehunnie!"

"Kubilang Sehunnie!"

"Mworago? Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkikik kecil.

"Sehu–hmmmph"

Nama Sehun yang hendak Luhan ucapkan dari bibirnya itu langsung terpotong karena...

"Seh-Sehhu-hun-nieh~"

Ya. Hal itu karena bibir Luhan kini sudah dibungkam dengan lumatan kecil dari bibir Sehun. Yang membuat Luhan menyerah dan akhirnya mengatakan sebutan Sehun darinya sejak satu tahun lalu. Sejak mereka berpacaran.

"Ck, kalau dicium langsung nurut. Hyung ingin sering kucium ya?" goda Sehun setelah ciuman mereka selesai.

"Ya! Kau hampir membuatku mati!"

"Hyung, awas loh kalau Hyung nanti hanya memanggilku dengan nama Sehun saja."

Luhan mendecak kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Luhan (dengan posisi jongkok pula) Lalu ditangkupnya wajah mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu jari telunjuk miliknya kini sudah menyentuh bibir Luhan.

"Nanti, bibirku tidak hanya mendarat disini loh Hyung~" ujarnya.

Lalu dengan lambatnya telunjuk Sehun turun dari bibir Luhan menuju lehernya yang putih.

"Disini mungkin?" gumam Sehun sedikit ehm seduktif. Luhan menahan napasnya. Dia benar-benar salah sudah menjahili Sehun.

"Atau disini?" gumam Sehun sambil sedikit memutar-mutarkan telunjuknya diantara tulang selangka Luhan (yang kini tengah tertutup oleh t-shirt yang Luhan kenakan tentunya).

Telunjuk Sehun kembali turun menuju perut Luhan (yang sepertinya tidak kotak-kotak).

"Hmm… disini?"

Luhan hanya bisa menelan salivanya kasar. 'Ini bahaya.' Batinnya.

"Se-Sehu-nnie, ini di-"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan.

"Atau kau ingin bibirku ini mendarat di salah satu organ tubuhmu yang nantinya akan berakhir dengan adegan 'aku diatas dan kau dibawah' eum?"

Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun.

"Mesum!" bentaknya lalu langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terkikik kecil, menggoda Luhan memang menyenangkan. Hanya saja, menggodanya seperti tadi itu benar-benar menggoda iman. Untung saja dirinya masih mempunya kewarasan sehingga dia tidak langsung menyerang Luhan saat itu juga.

"Mesum Sehunnie! Pabboya Sehunnie!" rutuk Luhan sambil terus berjalan.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku benci Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan.

"Iya, aku juga. Aku sangat mencintai Luhannie kok." Balas Sehun.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Tapi yang tadi serius lho~ Hyung~" ujar Sehun.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU ORANG MESUM!


End file.
